The Capture and Murder of Fortescue
by wheresthewolf
Summary: We all know Fortescue was kidnapped and murdered but how did it all happen?


BANG!

Florean Fortescue jumped out of his bed, "What in Merlin's name was that?" he said grabbing his wand as he looked up to the ceiling, where above his Ice Cream Parlor that lay.

"We know you're here Florean," a giggly male voice said from behind the door. There was a cackle that boomed throughout the shop that Florean knew had to be a female's laugh.

Florean Fortescue gasped. He knew that voice. He had been tormented by it during his Hogwarts years before they left Hogwarts. Florean was a proud Gryffindor and dorm mate of James Potter, Remus Lupin, recently deemed innocent, albeit dead, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew but he had no idea how he ever got sorted into the House of Godric Gryffindor. He was brave but he was constantly tormented by Wilkes, Avery, Rosier, Mulciber, and Severus Snape when he wasn't in the company of his best friend, Edgar Bones from Hufflepuff.

He had thought his tormenters had all either been killed or imprisoned except Snape but that wasn't his voice he heard. It was it was Amycus and Alecto Carrow .

"C'mon out Fortescue, I asked to kidnap you personally," said Alecto said loudly as she opened the door leading down to his flat.

"Go away Carrow. I see you haven't changed in twenty-five years," Florean said running to the back corner of his flat flipping over his desk and crouched behind it in time to see the Carrow siblings and two others descend from the stairs.

A flash of green light flew just above Florean's desk and barely missed him by centimeters.

"Expelliarmus!" Florean yelled disarming Alecto.

"You filthy little Half-Blood, you dare disarm me sister? ME SISTA? A PURE-BLOOD?" Amycus screamed as he caught his sister's wand.

Who would have thought I'd die this way, Florean said in his head to himself after sending a Body-Bind Curse at a masked Death Eater.

"Fortescue just come quietly and we'll let you live," Amycus said loudly over the noises of Alecto and Florean's curses.

"Never, I know why you want me. And why I hear noises coming from Ollivander's Wand shop now, trying to take us both are you? Pathetic the whole lot of you, sneaking up on an elderly man like, Tacton Ollivander in the night," Fortescue said rising from his crouching position behind his desk.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Fortescue yelled. His killing curse narrowly missed Amycus but struck the masked Death Eater, who fell to the floor life-less.

"Ah, I see Fortescue has learned Unforgivables ," Alecto said sending a killing curse towards Fortescue.

"Petrificus Totalis" Amycus yelled.

Florean Fortescue's arms and legs snapped straight and fell backwards stiff as a board.

Alecto cackled once more, ""Stun him and then let's get out of here before the Aurors or the Order show up," she said as she kicked a petrified Florean in the face.

Florean rose up in a dark room, "Thank Godric, it was all a dream," Florean said o himself.

"I beg to differ," said a soft voice.

"Who's there?" Florean said wandering around the dark room.

It wasn't a dream, Florean said in his head. They had kidnapped him, and the voice he probably heard was Garrick Ollivander's voice, two strong allies of Albus Dumbledore's had been captured, Florean thought to himself.

"Garrick is that you?" Florean said feeling around the dark room once more.

There was a sob, "Y-yes it's me," Ollivander cried, "We are in the cellar of Malfoy Manor. I wasn't stupefied, I had a bag placed on me, and I heard Alecto, Amycus, Greyback and the young Draco Malfoy talking about how this horrid Manor is the base of operations."

Florean gasped, Lucius had already been incarcerated, and now he had his son doing his work, what a great father Florean thought. "I don't have my wand Garrick, do you have yours?"

Ollivander scoffed, "Do you really think they let me keep my wand?" Ollivander asked sarcastically.

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU BRING THEM HERE?" a woman yelled at a ragged man.

"With all due respect Madam Malfoy, the Dark Lord told us this was his base of operations," he said angrily with a raspy voice.

"BE THAT AS IT MAY THE MINISTRY HAS COME TO CALL HERE NUMEROUS TIMES ALREADY! SO BE IT! LEAVE THEM BE!" Narcissa yelled once more at Greyback.

"The Dark Lord wishes to dispose of one of them himself," Greyback said calmly.

"Who does he want to dispose of? We need Ollivander and Fortescue, they are powerful allies of the Order, we have leverage," Narcissa said.

"Boy, go grab Fortescue!" Greyback said looking at Draco who sat in the chair next to his mother.

"Damn it Greyback, do not speak to my son that way, you abomination. Greyback, you go get Fortescue," Narcissa said shoving her son back in his seat as he rose out to do the werewolf's command.

"Garrick, I just heard them tell Greyback to fetch me to be killed. Please survive, I pray you do," Florean said calmly.

Ollivander looked around still not able to find Fortescue, "You sound so calm my friend. Let's try to escape as soon as Greyback opens the door," Ollivander suggested.

It was too late; Greyback was already at the door.

The door opened and light flooded the room, "C'mere Fortescue, your death awaits you," Greyback said walking past Ollivander making his way to Fortescue.

"Get away from me," Fortescue said throwing a wine bottle at Greyback.

Greyback got a firm grip on Fortescue's long brown hair, and dragged Fortescue up to the study where Lord Voldemort was awaiting.


End file.
